


Shared secret

by artemis_18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_18/pseuds/artemis_18
Summary: Hinata ha paura, Kageyama non ascolta. Sugamama salva la situazione come sempre.
Kudos: 1





	Shared secret

Quel giorno la tensione nella palestra era così densa che tutti temevano di poter provocare un’esplosione solo strofinando per terra le proprie sneakers. Non si trattava di un fenomeno fisico, bensì dell’inusuale silenzio e della calma che regnava durante il match dall’allenamento tre contro tre. Suga aveva già intuito che qualcosa non andasse, ma la situazione si fece palese alla prima palla ricevuta male dalla palla di energia del primo anno. Non che fosse una novità che Hinata faccese schifo in difesa, ma la stranezza stava nel fatto che Kageyama, pur nello stesso team del più basso, non lo avesse sgridato e picchiato come suo solito, anzi non si era nemmeno girato a prendere nota del punto perso. Shoyo, dal canto suo, lo guardò prima con aria di stizza, voltandosi poi con un’espressione delusa verso la palla che si era fermata vicino alla linea di fondo.

Quando la partita ricominciò i due diedero segni di non volerne proprio sapere di comunicare e quando il più alto alzò la palla per il centrale e la palla rotolò lentamente per terra, sempre dal loro stesso lato del campo, i due finalmente si fissarono negli occhi per un millesimo di secondo. Ma non fu il solito sguardo di minaccia da parte di Kageyama e neanche lo sguardo impaurito di Hinata. I due si guardavano con occhi carichi di rabbia e risentimento e anche di qualcosa di più malinconico. “Sei un’idiota! Non riesci neanche a prendere un’alzata del genere!” si alterò l’alzatore. “Sarei io l’idiota? Hai visto dove hai lanciato quella palla? Neanche un ragazzino delle medie alza così! Dov’è finita la vostra precisione, maestà?” rispose a tono il più basso. Urlando, allora, insulti indistinti, Kageyama si lanciò sul centrale con aria minacciosa e subito il resto della squadra di catapultò a fermare quella rissa. Daichi prese il più alto da sotto le braccia immobilizzandolo, mentre Tanaka e Noya trattenevano Hinata. Neanche la famosa occhiataccia del capitano poté riportare l’ordine e furono quindi costretti a portare di peso uno dei due fuori dalla palestra. Asahi prese per i piedi Tobio ed insieme a Daichi, che ancora lo teneva per le braccia, e Suga lo portarono negli spogliatoi, non senza che il primino urlasse un ultimo “vigliacco” all’altro.

Il più grande dei due alzatori chiese di rimanere solo con l’altro, riuscendo a cacciare dalla stanza i due più minacciosi senpai. Nel frattempo, in palestra, Hinata si era finalmente fermato, anzi immobilizzato. “Shoyo, tutto bene? Cosa è successo con Kageyama?” chiese Noya preoccupato. Il più giovane non rispose, ma le righe che le lacrime lasciavano sul suo volto facevano trapelare che quella scaramuccia di prima non era altro che la punta dell’iceberg e che sotto qualcosa di più grave e doloroso fosse accaduto tra i due. Noya e Tanaka strinsero il kouhai a loro e Hinata si lasciò andare in un pianto muto, bagnando la maglia di uno dei due.

Nello spogliatoio Kageyama aveva cercato di sfogare la sua frustrazione sugli armadietti, perdendo però la sfida e ritrovandosi adesso con le nocche della mano destra sangunanti. Suga era subito corso a prendere il kit dei medicinali, disinfettando e bendandogli la mano. “Kageyama, cosa è successo là dentro?” “Io… io non lo so, mi sono fatto trascinare dalla rabbia. Non avrei dovuto dirgli quelle cose, so che l’ho ferito…” il moro posò gli occhi sul pavimento, quasi non fosse degno di guardare più in alto. “Kageyama, tu dai sempre dell’idiota ad Hinata e lui ti ha sempre perdonato. Perché non dovrebbe anche stavolta? In fondo lo sa che non lo dici veramente.” “Non è per quello che non dovrebbe perdonarmi… ma per quello che gli ho detto l’altra sera…” forse stava parlando troppo anche adesso, sapeva che a Shoyo non sarebbe piaciuto che quella discussione fosse venuta fuori. Per fortuna Sugawara non era un senpai invadente e non approfondì l’interrogatorio, gli disse, invece, di sciacquarsi il viso e di rivedere le proprie priorità nei rapporti con Hinata. “Sono sicuro che supererete anche questo, voi siete la strana coppia. Adesso calmati e cercate di chiarire la cosa come persone mature.” Il più giovane annuì e Suga aggiunse: “non so cosa sia successo fra voi due, ma sono sicuro che ascoltarvi a vicenda vi aiuterà.” Ascoltare? Adesso che ci pensava bene non è che l’altro giorno avessero proprio ascoltato, più che altro avevano entrambi espresso il loro punto di vista dall'alto delle loro ragioni. O forse Shoyo aveva tentato di spiegargli ciò che lo frenasse, ma lui non gli aveva prestato abbastanza attenzione. Forse tra i due era lui il più idiota. Adesso però restava da vedere se l’altro fosse ancora disposto a parlare con lui dopo quel comportamento infantile di prima. Uscì dallo spogliatoio per raggiungere gli altri, entrato in palestra perlustrò con lo sguardo la stanza ma non c’era alcuna traccia del rosso. “E’ andato a casa” gli spiegò qualcuno e non fece nemmeno lo sforzo di capire che avesse parlato. Non voleva inseguirlo, non adesso. Sarebbe servito solamente ad aizzare nuovamente la lite e poi non era ancora sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli. Decise di rimanere a sistemare con gli altri e chiesa al capitano di lasciargli le chiavi per allenarsi ancora un po’ visto che quel giorno non aveva ancora concluso molto. Daichi lo fissò per un momento in modo apprensivo ma poi gli consegnò le chiavi, raccomandandogli, però, di non rimanere lì oltre le nove e mezza. Sapeva che non avrebbe avuto la concentrazione necessaria nemmeno per venti minuti di allenamento, ma sapeva anche che mostro di resistenza fosse Kageyama e che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di metterci testa per riuscire a sfinirsi, per questo dopo aver lasciato la scuola inviò un messaggio al coach Ukai per andare a controllarlo più tardi, giusto in caso avesse deciso di disobbedire al suo capitano e di beccarsi una paternale da lui.

Shoyo era tornato a casa dove per fortuna c’erano solo sua nonna e la piccola Natsu che dormiva pacificamente sotto il kotatsu. Diede un bacio all'anziana donna e silenziosamente salì in camera sua, si buttò a faccia in su sul letto e così si addormentò, esausto per la giornata e le emozioni che essa gli aveva portato. Si svegliò perché qualcosa di più o meno pesante gli era piombato sulla schiena. “Shoyo! Sveglia!” Natsu lo svegliò dolcemente tirandogli i capelli con una mano e mettendogli un dito dell’altra in un orecchio. “Si, sì, sono sveglio. Abbi pietà di me, farò tutto quello che vuoi!” le disse girandosi su se stesso e ritrovandosi la sua sorellina sulla pancia. Il ché lo mise in una posizione di svantaggio nel momento in cui questa decise che le torture non erano state abbastanza e cominciò quindi a fargli il solletico. Era la prima volta che rideva veramente, da giorni. Quella bambina aveva sempre avuto il potere straordinario dimetterlo sempre di buon umore, fin dalla sua nascita. Lei potrà essere l’orgoglio di questa famiglia, quello che io non sarò mai aveva sempre pensato. Così la prese tra le sue braccia e la strinse forte a se e lei, anche se certamente non poteva capire cosa passasse per la testa al suo fratellone, ricambiò l’affetto con migliaia di baci. Il fine settimana era trascorso silenziosamente, o meglio era stato costretto al silenzio in quanto Hinata spense il suo cellulare per tre giorni, per poi riaccenderlo solo lunedì mattina. Quando lo schermo si accese vide due chiamate a parte di Sugawara e qualche messaggio dai suoi senpai del secondo anno. Di Kageyama nessuna notizia. Gli sembrò strano arrivare in città con la sua bici e non trovare nessuno proto a gareggiare fino al cancello della scuola e ancor di più quando si trovò da solo davanti alla porta della palestra.

Questa situazione lo faceva veramente soffrire, ma se era questo che Kageyama voleva allora doveva accettarlo. Poco dopo arrivarono i tre ragazzi del terzo anno che lo salutarono cordialmente ed aprirono la porta per entrare nello spogliatoio. Suga si trattenne fuori per parlare con lui in privato. “Hey, Hinata. So che non sono affari miei e puoi anche non rispondermi, ma hai parlato con Kageyama in questi giorni?” chiese il vice-capitano aggrottando un po’ la fronte. “No. Non ho idea di che razza di fine abbia fatto.” L’espressione del più grande lo sorprese un po’. “Il fatto è che ho provato a contattarlo ma non risponde mai al telefono” disse Suga pensoso. Hinata alzò le spalle, effettivamente non era da lui neanche arrivare così tardi agli allenamenti. Non che fosse in ritardo, ma non era del suo solito anticipo. Quando la maggior parte della squadra arrivò a scuola i ragazzi si spostarono in palestra per sistemare l’attrezzatura, fu allora che arrivò di corsa l’altro alzatore. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e il fiato corto e non sembrava ancora aver lasciato il letto, eppure sotto i suoi occhi blu spuntavano delle borse violacee. “Kageyama, che fine avevi fatto?” chiese il capitano, tra l’autorevole e il preoccupato. Non ottenne una risposta. Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini entrò al centro del campo senza dire nulla, prese la mano di Hinata e la strinse forte. Era gelida. Lo strattonò piano, non per costringerlo ad andare con lui, ma piuttosto per indicargli la direzione in cui voleva che andassero. Shoyo non oppose resistenza, era stanco di litigare e di prendersela con Tobio per i problemi che riguardavano solo lui. Uscirono dalla palestra e svoltarono l’angolo, lì nessuno li avrebbe visti tra il muro alto con le finestre piccole e molto alte che non permettevano di vedere all’interno e la recinzione della scuola, coperta da un’alta siepe che in quel periodo era rigogliosa.

L’alzatore gli lasciò la mano e abbassò gli occhi blu sulle sue scarpe, prese un respiro profondo. “Mi dif… dis…” balbettò insicuro nel pronunciare quelle parole per la prima volta nella sua vita. “Mi dispiace tanto, non avrei dovuto intromettermi nelle tue scelte.” Disse tutto d’un fiato. “Non è colpa tua e poi sono anche le tue scelte, avresti tutto il diritto di dire la verità alle persone che ami e di non doverti nascondere da loro” Shoyo gli sfiorò la mano e poi la prese tra le sue. Il più alto alzò finalmente gli occhi sull'altro e vide il suo viso rigato di lacrime. Normalmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma si era ripromesso di essere più gentile con lui quindi lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte al petto. Rimasero fermi così per qualche minuto, le lacrime del rosso bagnavano la maglia dell’altro e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare, poi si scostarono. “È solo che…” cominciò lo schiacciatore “da quando mio padre se n’è andato, mia madre lavora sodo e può fare affidamento solo su di me. Come posso darle una delusione del genere?” La conosceva bene quella paura. “A me va bene così, l’importante è che tu rimanga con me.” E così dicendo avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro e gli accarezzò la guancia. “No, non va bene. Non riesco più a nascondermi, non voglio più farlo.” Si mise in punta di piedi e lo baciò. “Ma ti prego, non lasciarmi da solo.” “Non lo farò.”

Rientrarono in palestra tenendosi per mano, Shoyo aveva le mani sudate e tremava. Erano persone che gli volevano bene, cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto? E se li avessero cacciati dalla squadra perché li ritenevano ripugnanti? Un stretta più vigorosa alla sua mano lo fece tornare in sé. “Ehm. Dovremmo dirvi una cosa impor-” “Noi due stiamo insieme” tagliò corto Kageyama. Nella palestra calò il silenzio e tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di loro. Poi si sentì una risata fragorosa dal fondo della grande stanza. Sugawara rodeva così forte da tenersi la pancia e mentre il capitano gli dava dei colpetti sulla spalla, imbarazzato per il suo comportamento. “Era ora che faceste l’annuncio ufficiale, credevo di dover aspettare l’invito per il matrimonio” sbraitò divertito il vice capitano. Hinata fu colpito da quella reazione, non era di certo tra gli scenari immaginari che aveva costruito fino a quel momento. “Come facevi a saperlo?” Un’altra rumorosa risata scoppiò dall’altro lato della palestra. Noya si contorceva per trattenersi dal ridere, mentre Tanaka non si disturbava affatto a nasconderlo. Persino il timido Asahi aveva un sorriso trattenuto in faccia e stava diventando rosso per lo sforzo. Finalmente Tsukishima si avvicinò alla coppia e con un sorriso ironico spiegò loro quella divertente situazione, non senza una delle sue battute sarcastiche. “Siete veramente una perfetta coppia… di idioti. Credevate che non ci saremmo accorti di come vi guardate come Nishinoya guarda i Garigari-kun e Azumane?” e fece una smorfia di disgusto per sottolineare meglio il suo disappunto, mentre in fondo alla palestra un certo gigante arrossiva per l’imbarazzo. Nel frattempo Sugawara si era fatto avanti fino a loro, sempre con un sorriso sornione sulla faccia. “E poi diciamo che una volta io e Daichi siamo tornati indietro per riprendere una cosa e abbiamo visto i vostri allenamenti extra nello spogliatoio” raccontò subdolamente, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del compagno alzatore. “Quindi voi lo sapevate tutti?” chiese Shoyo stupito, e all'unisona risposta positiva continuò “E non è un problema per voi? Non vi fa schifo o non so, ribrezzo?” Suga lo guardò, prima divertito, poi si preoccupò. Quella non era affatto una domanda retorica, Shoyo voleva la conferma reale di essere stato accettato, così si avvicinò e lo strinse forte a se. “Non c’è niente in te che potrebbe farci ribrezzo, a parte, forse, le tue scarpe dopo l’allenamento. Noi ti vogliamo bene perché sei tu, per intero, e niente potrebbe farci cambiare idea!” Hinata ricambiò l’abbraccio e Suga incluse anche Kageyama nel loro cerchio “questo vale anche per te e per chiunque qui dentro, perché siamo una famiglia e le famiglie non guardano alle etichette.” Presto si trasformò in un tentato abbraccio di gruppo e perfino Tsukishima aveva partecipato, a modo suo, poggiando la mano sulla spalla del loro vice capitano. Adesso lo sapevano entrambi, non importava cosa sarebbe successo là fuori, avrebbero sempre avuto un posto sicuro a cui tornare e in cui essere se stessi e Shoyo si rese finalmente conto che era così che funzionava una famiglia e in fondo sapeva benissimo che anche a casa sarebbe stato amato incondizionatamente, in qualunque caso.


End file.
